Hogwarts Rejection Letters
by Queen Ryuu
Summary: A series of rejections letters, some being crossover from different shows and such. Some letters will have one shots based off them. Request are welcome.
1. Magic Phobia

Hogwarts Rejections

Chapter One- Magic-Phobia

Dear Hogwarts Staff,

I am sorry to inform you but I will not be attending you likely fine establishment since I am declining you invitation to said school for the welfare of my mental health. A long story short for my reasoning why is that when i was about seven years old me and my cousin were attacked at home by some insane witches who were planning to use us to call forth their pagan god.

Such result of being almost an offering to a blood thirsty god has caused me to be distrustful towards anything magical. So since you were not aware of my situation I will be polite but if you try to force me in attendance I can't be held responsible for my actions when i witness magic.

Never your student,

Harry Potter

Author's notes -These are just little things of boredom I did during classes and I thought would be fun to try to do myself. You can expect some one-shot here as well though there will mostly be rejections letters


	2. Fire Nation Princess

Hogwarts Rejection Letters

Chapter Two- Fire Nation Princess

Hogwarts,

I am Prince Zuko of the Fire nation and I am writing to you to inform you that my little sister Ryu ( Who you call Rosalie E. Potter will not be attending your school ever. For the following reasons:

She already has a great education here at the palace

No fire nation princess would ever attend a school that sounds like it was a named after a swines' skin issues.

Father would never let her attend to a school that they have never heard of nor does he want to know anything about.

So lastly don't you ever try to come to the palace unless you want to be turned to ashes, both me and Azula are very willenly to help the guards with that if you don't stop harrassing our little sister with those owls you send who are almost half dead.

~Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation


	3. Papa! Horsemen

Dear Hogwarts,

I'm Death of the Four Horsemen. I'm sending you this letter that you are not to meedle in my master's life no more. She shall not be attending HOgwarts this year much less even seeing how I already know about the molding your dear headmaster has planned for my furture master or i should say Misstress, and the fact that me or my brother have any plans in England anytime soon you shall no being seeing **_Our_** Emily for as long as I have a say in it. Try to take her and I drag you to hell myself.

~Death Leader of the Four Horsemen.

P.S

He will do it and we will help him.

~War of the Four Horsemen.

~Famine of the Four Horsemen

~Pestilence of the Four Horsemen


	4. Librarian Raised

Dear Crappy Stuck in the Past Magic School,

I'm sorry to inform you but i will not be attending your establishment for I live in the states and your school is in Scotland. Speaking of your so called fine school you people need a wake up call. Hogwarts, in the latest survey published by the International Magical School Association your school didn't even rank in the top thousand. Hogwarts in nearly dead last. You people need to get your asses out of your face and start advancing and catch up with the rest of the world.

I have already been learning magic since I have lived in the states from my loving father (who should i might add took me away from those abusive people your headmaster sent me too) Flynn Carsen.

So go shove your letters up your ass.

Ciao,

Harry Carsen

P.S Try to force me to attend and I will set Cal on your asses, he's a rather protective fellow.


	5. Demon Queen

Hogwarts Rejection Letter #5

Fairy Tail x Harry Potter

Dear Hogwarts,

I have to decline your offer to attend you school for several reasons, I see no point in my attendance because I'm a little old to start your school, and due to recent events a bit over run with job request so I have no intention of leaving Fiore to attend some school that sounds rather closed minded for the better part of nearly the whole year. I have other things to do you morons.

Then there is the issue of my magic, I use a type of magic called Satan Soul and from what I can guess wouldn't be very welcomed there.

Lastly it is also because the people your headmaster had left with deciced that they didn't want me dirtying up their "clean" home with my 'freakishness' which was what they callled my magic. So the first chance they got they handed me off to some child statchers. So a grudge is also preventing me from attending. Also my name is no longer Emily Potter that name died the day I was sent to build the R- system, it's Karu Onxy now.

~Demon Queen Karu Onxy, S- Class Mage of Fail Tail Guild

Ps. Never contact me again.


	6. Sadistic Genin

Hogwarts Rejection #6

Naruto x Harry Potter

Dear Hogwarts,

I'm sorry to inform that I will not be attending your school due to a simle fact that I hate England and I would only be able to be with my village for only 2 months of the year. So I just plain out refuse to attend. I want to be apart of the leaf's ninja force, I have no intenetion of leaving Fox face and Ruby eyes here alone. Plus I heard that snakes arn't very well liked so i'm definatly not going also my name isn't Harry Potter anymore. It's Haru Matarashi, son of Anko Matarashi.

~Matarashi Haru.

PS. It's also because the Hokage afraid that I would scar your other students for life or something like that.


	7. Muramasa's New Master

Hogwarts Rejection # 7

Bleach x Harry Potter

Hogwarts,

I have not intention of letting my charge near you currupted headmaster, if you even attempt to take her you will be met with heavy resistantance. She has a very nice family her and she's already attending magic classes at the local temple and Japan has no intention of letting their strongest magic weilding student go to waste in your school.

If you try to make her attend your worthless school you will pay the consequences.

~Muramasa

Ps. Her adoptive family are more than happy to help me make your lives hell.


	8. Human in the Shire

Hogwarts Rejection #8

Lord of the Rings x Harry Potter

Dear Hogwarts,

I'm sorry to say this but I will not be able to attend your school for I'm needed else where here in middle earth. So goodbye maybe try some other time.

~Ellie Baginns

Ps. My name isn't Emily I gave that name up a long time ago

Note- In case this is confusing 'Ellie' isn't going toHogwarts because she's going with the fellowship to destroy the ring. She couldn't out right say it because it's suppose to be a secret mission.


	9. Elf Prince

Hogwarts Rejection # 9

Requested By Guest (December 18,2014)

Dear Hogwarts,

I'm sorry to inform you but my youngest son Hadrian will not be attending your school this year or any of her other years. Which I can asure you is quite a number, for he is quite capaple of control his magic on his own and he, himself has no interest in attending you rediculus named school.

So if you even attempt to come into my lands to retrive my son you will be met with the guard and thrown into our jail or maybe killed depending on my mood. But be warned if you come into my lands for my youngest elfling.

King Thranduil of the Mirkwood Realm

Note- I haven't seem the Hobbit so I don't really know Thranduil would act, but I would think any father would be rather protective over any son who was invite to some never before heard off school, and from what I understand the elfin race don't like people walking up on their lands.


	10. Bella of Lake Town

Dear Hogwarts,

I'm so sorry to inform you that i will not be attending your school this coming Fall season for various reasons.

I'm not a witch by the name of Elizabeth Potter so you have me mistaken for this young lady.

I'm much too old to attend your school, nearly being 20 years old.

I'm also married and due to give birth very soon.

~Bella , Resident of Lake Town.

P.S- My Brother Bard would like me to inform you that if you come near me with the intent to take me away from home he'll be turning you into a pin cushion.

* * *

Also check out my new poll for this about which letter get's the first drabble.


	11. Demon Queen Part One

Rise of the Demon Queen Part One

Emily Potter after Dumbledore left her on the steps of her magic hating Aunt's home, her life was to be expected of someone living with someone' who hatred of magic ran deep. Up to the time she was 6 years old her life was no better than that of one of the house elves, little Emily was no better than a slave to her so called family.

It was then by some chance that her Uncle found himself a way to be rid of the girl forever. He had heard of several children on the neighborhood disappearing from their homes and their parents being murdered. So the fat thought if they shove the girl out in the night these children snatchers will take the girl and do whatever with them. Which is what the man did, later in the spring Emily was taken out of her cupboard in the middle of the night by her uncle before being tossed on to the front yard before locking her out of the house. Seeing the lights of her relatives house was the last thing that the young girl saw before feeling a sharp pain on the back of her neck and backing out.

Waking up Emily was unsure how long she had been out but knew she wasn't in England anymore. It wasn't long till she realized that she had been more or less kidnapped and that she was on her own. all she knew was that she was in some kind of tower. She was then assigned to work in this tower's kitchen.

It was while she was working in the kitchen that she learned where she was, a place called the tower of heaven which was located off the shore of the magic country of Fiore.

Learning that she had never heard of Fiore had been a great surprise for the other slaves that were working the kitchen until the head cook and explained to them that the magical countries they are familiar with are not the only lands but that there are others lands who were in the belief that magic was nothing but make believe. With the exception of the very communities of holder type mages around the outside world. But it was even more so for Emily when she found that magic was real, it made her realize that it was the reason that her relatives likely hated her so much. She had a power they knew nothing about. and that had terrified them, but she still couldn't believe that they had let her get kidnapped and turned into a slave for this tower, the R-System.

Emily feeling nothing but anger towards her relatives she decided to drop her whole name all together to start a new book. The staff in the Kitchen were supportive with her decision to turn over a new leaf and many more surprised that she took the fact that her only family let her get sent to the tower so well. (ignoring the the destructive attitude she had when they were mentioned)

So Emily was forced to work in the R-systems kitchen for the next three years. During that time she had the chance to be able to talk some of the other unfortunate kids her age. It was there she met Erza, Jellal, Simon, Wally, Shou, and Milliana. Who became the closest things she had to friends at the time.

It was during the spring time when many people had found their chance to escape, when Erza had inspired them to fight back and many did those in the kitchen being ones to start something similar in their part of the tower.

During the fighting Emily ( who was still searching for a new name) had the misfortune of running into someone that no one knew was even involved with the Tower.

A Demon.

Emily did what she could with the sword she had on her but a simple blade of steel was no match toward someone of great power. the small girl was more or less tossed around like a rag doll. While others attempted to help her they were all attacked, this was when she had thought she would truly die. But while she had rid herself of the Potter name she however did not rid herself of their luck.

When she had attempted to stab the demon once again, the unexpected had happened, she ended up using her magic to absorb and take over the soul of the demon. All the young girl felt while her magic was taking control of the demon was anger and a thirst for power, the soul of the demon was trying to fight back but didn't account for one thing. This small girl not wanting that sure she was angry at the relatives that were suppose to take care of her.

But she was something that they didn't understand, she was a mage, and the only thing she thirst for was a family which she did find one but she just didn't quite see it. Her family was also the kitchen staff of this accursed tower.

To the eyes of the kitchen staff while the young girl who dropped her whole name was taking over the demon, it appeared to them that she was in a large green glowing ball of power that was chained down that seemed to be unnecessary had you not been aware of what was going on inside the sphere.

When the sphere seemed to explode all those still alive looked on in shock when the smoke cleared, the small black haired girl was alive, and she was grinning like a fool while she was looking like she was ready to fall over dead.

"Karu Onyx. That's going to be my name, the Demon Queen." The young girl saw before her legs gave out as she fell over as she laughed.

Author's note- That's all for now. Also if this plot grows any more this might get turned into a story. So let me know what you think and what else you want me to add in this. Lastly sorry for it taking so long


	12. Mila of Vale(Golden sun x Harry Potter)

Dear Hogwarts,

I really sorry but I think you may have to get your heads checked. While you do have the right person, I think you need to explain what makes a person **_"magic" _**as you say. I really don't have time to go to this boarding school of yours, as lovely as it sounds. But frankly I think this letter has been lost in the mail or you people forget to check the ages of your students as I'm close to being sixteen this upcomming summer.

Lastly pleasue stop sending these letters, I do not plan on doing palor tricks for a living so you are wasting the paper, and I am very busy with something the village elders intrusted me and brother to do.

~Mila of Vale

PS. _My brother said that is you keep sending the letters he will impale you with boulders._

_Author's note- A letter based on Magic or Psynergy, one of mine not so popular stories. It's a Golden Sun crossover_


	13. Creepypasta

Dear Hogwarts,

I'm writing you to say I will be attending Hogwarts this year on the condition that you are okay with me bring a couple things along with me.

First would be Smile Dog, Jeff seems not to like you people and wants to make sure no one tries anything, that and Smile Dog really likes me and would just me moping around when I leave.

Second is that I can bring my knife collection, i really don't want Jeff or Jack to rust them up with blood again.

Third is that my sister Sally, and Jane and my Brothers Ben, Jeff, Hoodie, and Jack can visit as they please. They all wanting to be able to check up on me since this would be the first time that I would be away from home

Lastly Papa said to stop sending so many owls this way unless you want him to find you rip your entrails out , put them in plastic bags and then hang you from a tree for the world to see.

From future Student.

Emily Evans


	14. Frozen Elsa Raised

Dear Hogwarts,

I would like to say that I will not be attending your school, for the simple fact that I have done my research and have discovered that you are not one of the best Magic schools you in fact are the worst. My mother has already been getting me tutors for my magical studies, to go along with my regular studies. How is something I am not at liberty to discuss with you people.

I would also like for you to please stop sending owls to the palace, Mother is getting really displeased at the sheer number that arrive each day, I fear you may start having a decline in your owl population if you keep this up, just a heads up.

From the Kingdom of Arendell,

Princess Sarah, Daughter of Queen Elsa


	15. Frozen Princess of the Southern Isles

**This one isn't really a Rejection Letter**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Dear Hogwarts,

I would very much like to attend your school. If you could do you think you could perhaps send a representative to explain more about this magic that you say I have. I would prefer that you arrive as soon as humanly possible since my brothers seem to think this is a joke and lets just say things are getting riducklas here so please send someone.

`Solo Princess of the Southern Isles

Elizabeth.


	16. Five Nights at Freddy's

Dear Hogwarts,

I really don't know who you are trying to full, with all this magic bull shit you pulling at me. So I shall decline your invite. I'm busy help my father run his business. Not to mention you are rather late with this letter if I'm under the impression that these letters are to be sent at age 11 and I'm just now turning 15.

~Harry Potter-Fazbear.

***Send Suggestions***


	17. Namesake

Dear Professor McGonagal,

Thanks for the invate to your school, but no thanks. First of all, my name is not Astrid Potter, so I think your delivery owls made a mistake. My name is Arachne Ozma Purcell-Chopper.

The second reason I reject your school is because I am already getting a stellar education in magic from my teachers here at at the Calliope Institute, and really have no wish to leave to come to a backwater school like Hogwarts and waste the next 7 years.

There is nothing your school could offer me that will make me come there, nor will my guardians let me go because I need extra training for my Writer powers so I don't cause problems for others.

I have far more better things to do with my time than to go to boarding school to learn magic when I can stay at home and learn it right here, and train in both my magic and Writer powers.

Sincerely,  
Arachne Ozma Purcell-Chopper

(Letter is a crossover with a online webcomic called Namesake)

**This is the first summited Letter written by ****Sakura Lisel so credit for this fantastic letter.**


	18. Plot Bunny Help!

Sorry Readers I know you are hoping for a new chapter of these story, but I have a plot bunny I want to know if you guys would like to see turned into a story.

The basic idea is a Pokemon story (maybe crossovered with Harry Potter) based of the ORAS Pokemon games and Advanced Generation season of the show.

My first thought on how to take the story is have my trainer run into a younger Archie and Maxie (maybe they were somehow deaged with their memories intact) and she somehow befriends the two and constantly runs into the two while she off winning gym battles and foiling their teams plans

My secound thought was have my trainer meet two ocs who are Archie's and Maxie's children who some how ended up as besties which ticks offs their respective fathers. Goes along with the Plot of ORAS with maybe some rip offs of some movie in Hoenn.

so my lovely readers tell me what you think of this idea, I'll likely delete this one I have answer on how you will think of this.

Oh Lastly for readers of Lost Witch I'm going to be picking that story back up.


End file.
